


In Underland

by QuiteQuizicallyCurious



Series: Under and Over [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Humor, Just a dash of angst, Mild Language, Most of the characters, Non-Binary Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot & Fluff, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteQuizicallyCurious/pseuds/QuiteQuizicallyCurious
Summary: Your cousin Frisk recently returned after being missing for almost a month, claiming that there's monsters living in the Mountain. Due to the fact that they could be traumatized and still a child no one believes them. You are the sorta exception, not denying it due to the fact that you can't prove but neither accepting them as truth, you remain neutral on the subject. On a favor to them you decided to find the land of monsters, not surprisingly finding things getting more complicated as you move forward. Story starts with neutral ending with no kills





	1. “Child of the pure unclouded brow”

**Author's Note:**

> Goals  
> 100% Reader Point of View  
> Characters stay in Character (sometimes its unavoidable tho)  
> Satisfied with writing style  
> Developed Characters  
> Interesting story  
> \---------------  
> Reader Notes  
> Reader is female, 18+ and what ever you want afterwards descriptiveness (wise) I leave that open  
> would describe more personality but that's spoilers I think. Bottom Line: Development in characters is important so is story, and as I writer I control that  
> Now let's start...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem Lewis Carroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can skip 
> 
> I think Undertale draws on some heavy similarities to Alice in Wonderland, so I thought it fit the story and also was a introduction to Alice in Wonderland through the looking glass plus for the story I feel like it fits like a glove. I will not be using poetry for chapters and the rest of the story is 'normal'.

Child of the pure unclouded brow  
And dreaming eyes of wonder!  
Though time be fleet, and I and thou  
Are half a life asunder,  
Thy loving smile will surely hail  
The love-gift of a fairy-tale.

I have not seen thy sunny face,  
Nor heard thy silver laughter;  
No thought of me shall find a place  
In thy young life’s hereafter –  
Enough that now thou wilt not fail  
To listen to my fairy-tale.

A tale begun in other days,  
When summer suns were glowing –  
A simple chime, that served to time  
The rhythm of our rowing –  
Whose echoes live in memory yet,  
Though envious years would say ‘forget’.

Come, hearken then, ere voice of dread,  
With bitter tidings laden,  
Shall summon to unwelcome bed  
A melancholy maiden!  
We are but older children, dear,  
Who fret to find our bedtime near.

Without, the frost, the blinding snow,  
The storm-wind’s moody madness –  
Within, the firelight’s ruddy glow,  
And childhood’s nest of gladness.  
The magic words shall hold thee fast:  
Thou shalt not heed the raving blast.

And though the shadow of a sigh  
May tremble through the story,  
For ‘happy summer days’ gone by,  
And vanish’d summer glory –  
It shall not touch with breath of bale  
The pleasance of our fairy-tale.


	2. “Child of the pure unclouded brow”

“And pray tell why you thought this was a good idea?” you say to yourself lost in the woods. With a strong sense of adventure and overwhelming curiosity you decided it would be a good idea to explore the place your cousin had recently gotten lost in. Mount Ebott, only a three hour drive from home. After missing for around two months Frisk had reappeared unharmed, but mentally not so according to some.  No one would believe the claims of monsters living in the mountain and were trapped, claiming it was a side effect of running away and being a child. Mumbo jumbo like that. Since you didn’t exactly agree with them you were now wandering the mountain in search of the elusive Underground to… deliver a love letter. _Was it a great idea, probably not._

 

* * *

Last Month

 

“So I know this must be hard on you and all,” the eleven year old blankly stared focusing on the ground, making you sigh. The child had lost both of their parents in a car accident before running away, so everyone was walking on eggshells when speaking to them, especially since some thought that he was suffering from delusions. Now they were moving into your home you wanted to get along, or rather be normal with them so you changed the subject. “So what’s this about monsters?” The kid made no notion to reply, most likely to do with the fact no one thus far believed him, and thinking the best way to get them to talk would be honesty. You had known Frisk since they had been born, and you were always honest with them, never talking down to them since they were younger. You just avoided mature subjects, as they weren’t exactly appropriate. Taking a breath and slowly stating, “I won’t lie and say I believe you, but I don't don’t believe you either. So you know the word ambivalent Frisk?” you asked as movers moved Frisk’s stuff into your house to their room. You could swear your parents were watching you from the window interact with Frisk.

 

Finally showing some interest rather than staring at the dirt they shook their head.

 

“Well it means I don’t have an opinion. I don’t really have a side.” For the first time the kid looked you in the eyes.“Fake or not,” you winked at him, “I’d love to hear about it. Whatever happened I’m all ears, I want to hear your story.”

 

A flash of sadness crossed their eyes before they spoke, “They are trapped in there,” and nothing else.

 

“So how many are in there?” you tried to get them to open up. When he was first found on the street nearby his home, he wouldn’t stop talking about the monsters the officers reported, but no one believed them so they stopped almost giving up on talking to anyone at all. 

 

The kid shrugged looking away, “A lot. I couldn’t help I left them,” they watched as one of the male movers carried a box in.

 

“Well can’t you go back?” not to suggest running away again and hoped not to be misinterpreted that way.

 

“I did something bad,” the kid choked out, “I can’t.”

 

Deciding not to push it further, “I’ve seen your drawings of some of them. My favorite one is the blue fish lady with the eye-patch she looks someone I wouldn’t mess with. And the Robot guy? I don’t know why he has so many sparkles around him drawn around him, but I like it.”

 

“You mean Undyne and Mettaton!” the kid said enthusiastically switching gears.

 

“So who’s your favorite, and what are they like?”

 

“I think they are all great, but Mom’s the nicest she made me pie. She wanted me to stay but I,” the kid looked downtrodden once again, “Even though she saved me.”

 

“Mom?” you question out of curiosity and slight worry thinking that they meant their deceased mother.

 

He pulled out a small drawing pad and flipped to a page of a poorly drawn goat woman in a purple garb and pointed, scrawled beneath her picture was the word Mom. You heard that he was given a sketchbook to cope with whatever had happened to them, but so far the only drawings you had seen were the ones pinned on the fridge, drawn while the court was deciding which home they would go to.  A couple days beforehand you studied them wondering what they meant.

 

“So tell me about it, what happened? I heard some whispers, but I’d rather hear your point,” at this point you just wanted to talk to them, internally you just wanted to let the kid you still saw them as the same Frisk that you remembered before they ran away. You wanted to let them know you would be there for them, but they would seem like empty words since so many people had already told him out of pity. Most of all you wanted to your relationship to be the thing that didn’t change when they returned, someone they could confide in without judgement.

 

The first couple of days the kid would tell you some of their adventures and you listened, after about a week they started to show more enthusiasm in storytelling using more emotions to illustrate their stories. Quickly you decided to record the tales, even tossing a couple doodles in a small journal, which made them ecstatic. Numerous times they would read over your journal with a small smile once they finished telling you what happened. It was for the memory, and you had wanted to study what happened or what trauma was making him come up with the stuff. Although they had left out some spots like how they escaped, and the idea that most of the monsters had attacked him upon meeting them was startling, the thing you feared the most was the creepy flower named Flowey. If this was all part of Frisk’s imagination, that he could have a super dark side coming up with his twisted personality, or the fact that they could exist somewhere. What was the most amazing was the concepts of resets even though Frisk’s explanation on that supernatural ability was vague, and that he only did it when he died. The first time they said they died was startling but wasn’t in great detail either and the fact was they were still alive in front of you helped comforted that they were okay. It was odd they didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it either. It seemed a bit too unrealistic but you were open to the idea, since magically monsters obviously didn’t put you out when you heard of them, and why should it you couldn’t disprove them anyways. Either way everything that Frisk told you had you amazed and intrigued, and you loved listening to them talk or even show excitement slowly coming out of their wall they built up when they first arrived.

 

* * *

Time-skip Summary

 

Frisk and you had bonded quickly over just listening and being honest to them, rather than looking at them with pity every time their stories were brought up. Whenever you caught someone doing that you stood by Frisk, defending that there was no evidence that they were lying. Even your parents were commenting on how Frisk was being open even if it was only with you. They smiled more, but they had yet to open up about their real parents. 

 

* * *

The previous week

 

Frisk brought up regretting not delivering a love letter from Undyne before they left to Alphys, and if they could reset they would for the fifth time now. Not that it bothered you the repeating, but you noticed it. You liked that you and Frisk could just talk casually, so casually you brought up you would, if you knew how to and you wished you could meet them all. Excepting Flowey, but that was a given. Now that Frisk was getting used to life at your home they spent most of your time home together when you weren’t working and they weren't at school, a majority of the time either of you were just in the presence of one another doing your own things, you enjoying the company of them. You got the feeling they felt the same.

 

“Really!” Frisk hopped up with excitement from the couch the both of you in the middle of watching Treasure Planet.

 

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t. We could head to the mountain on my day off. We could maybe take a bus ride, I’ve saved up some cash from my job.  We could eat out on the way too. I don’t know if my parents would approve though, not that it would stop me...” you said sprawled across the couch haphazardly.

 

“I can’t, but you can!” they interrupted.  

 

“I don’t like the fact that you're so vague with why you can’t. What did you do?” you brought up with a raised eyebrow for the first time normally avoiding that touchy subject.

 

You were greeted by silence, and the kid ran off to his room. Leaving you to ponder how it would play out, on your day off you could tell your parents you were hanging out with a friend and going to hike in the mountains, and just wander around with the kid. If there wasn’t anything there maybe it could bring some closure to the curiosity you’ve developed about the underground city. But where would you look? And how did you actually expect to find anything with nothing similar being reported before, to at least leave a clue. Stopping your thoughts Frisk ran over with a bag filled with golden bottle caps and a 80’s looking phone clenched in the other hand.

 

“They didn’t confiscate that stuff?” Inside though you thought it looked like they just picked up bottle caps and a thrown away retro in the bad way phone someone dumped while they explored the mountain. But you weren't one for taking things at face value, most of the time anyways.

 

“Please? All the stuff you need is inside, the letter is the back pocket,” they begged.

 

“Hmm,” you faked pondering with closed eyes to rile Frisk up since you liked being an asshat sometimes.

 

“I'll do anything!”

 

“Anything?” you smiled opening a eye watching them.

 

They nodded rigorously.

 

“I'll hold you to it then,” you gave a smile which was returned by a kiss to your forehead.

 

“Thank you,” they said with enough expression in their voice and you knew they meant it.

 

* * *

Present

 

You've looked for around two hours for the hole that Frisk said they fell into with no idea or leads other than a big dirt hole is the entrance and there was yellow flowers at the bottom. At least it was cool outside and you packed lunch and enough water to make it for another 4 hours, along with a change of clothes in case you got too sweaty on your hike. A vibration shook the backpack you wore, it wasn't your phone you noticed as it was in your back pocket, not in the bag. Opening your bag, you rummaged through it, bringing your trusty worn in larger hiking backpack compared to the smaller one Frisk wanted to loan you, since theirs was filled with a mysterious goop that smelled a lot like dog breath. Finding the source under various golden bottle caps you noticed the vibration is coming from the retro phone picking it up you realize it’s receiving a call. Unsure you answered, and and moderately deep male voice starts talking.

 

“Heya...” the signal or the voice sounds somewhat distorted.

 

“Umm who is this?” you ask.

 

“Is anyone there?” they reply not hearing you, “Well I’ll just leave a message.” Taking a deep breath they continue, “So… It’s been a while. The Queen returned and now is ruling over the underground. She enstated a new policy…”

 

“Can you hear me?” you interrupt but is obvious they can’t hear you.

 

“All the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies but as...” static cuts off his voice leaving you in confusion. You stare at the small screen noticing that there’s a signal bar at the top, while during the call unconsciously you were pacing moving away losing the signal. Similar to a hot and cold game you move trying to get more bars by randomly walking in directions paying attention to the three bars trying to keep the call. Finally the call returns growing stronger as you reach a general idea of where to head. “Human souls the king gathered,” they continue scaring you with the vague sentence, “seem to have disappeared,” his voice then cuts to warbled voice and a buzzing sound that is mildly bothersome. You continue to follow the general direction you were heading noticing the sounds becoming louder and clearer.

 

After a good ten minutes or so you came across a large hole fairly similar to what Frisk described. You hadn’t thought too much of going down, and the whole idea was a spur of the moment thing. You weren’t lying when you told Frisk you give them Alphys the letter but could you really just jump down the first whole you saw? Kicking a some dirt down the hole you tried to clear your mind. Calmly you looked up at the blue sky trying to relax taking in the surroundings of the mountain. The gentle breeze blew at your back carrying the woodsy scent, rustling the large oak trees leaves helping you to clear thoughts. You hadn’t much thought this through that was for sure. Slowly you lean over the hole at a safe distance to be sure you don’t fall down, still holding the phone in your hand. The sunlight that reaches down shines on bright yellow flowers, just as Frisk described. Hopefully they didn’t just fall down and in a starved hallucination came up with the thing, you joke. You a determined to go down no matter what, for Frisk and your curiosity. But how? Suddenly the phone emits a painful noise similar to hundreds of flies buzzing past your ears combined with a car alarm. It surprises you but not enough to knock you over. Taking a cautious step back while the phone continues you feel something watching you.

 

Slowly you turn around. You see something, and let a surprised yelp. A girl that is strikingly similar to Frisk is watching you, her red eyes on you make you freeze up like a deer caught in headlights. Slowly she smiles in way that would make children cry, instinct kicking in you move away.

 

Quickly.

 

One step backwards

 

the dirt gives way under your feet

 

and you are falling down the hole.

 

Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First reader insert, Hopefully if you read down to this note it ain't... well literary crap  
> And Thank You!  
> Just seeing a hit means you wanted to check out my story  
> A comment means you actually wanted to talk about my story which makes me happy for you paying attention  
> A Kudo means you like it which motivates me  
>  


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well at least you didn't have to think that hard about how to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some allusions to Alice in Wonderland by chapter names, and character comparisons, throughout the story. Just pointing it out.  
> Plan is build readers character, through showing past. Since not everyone has the same mentality as her I plan on going in depth to make her relatable. I know not everyone thinks the same, but I AM going to do the best I can.

Even as falling her eyes follow you down. It’s funny how slow the fall seems as you can clearly see her lips curl into a demonic smile, as she leans over the rapidly disappearing hole.The light from the sun only accents her creepiness shadowing her face, the only things you can clearly see is the outline of her body, white teeth, and glowing red eyes. You don’t scream as you fall, rather you stare at her eyes unwavering even as your stomach is doing hurdles. Out of fear or courage you didn’t know.

 

You couldn’t tell how far the fall was because you blacked out, and you also couldn’t tell when you did as the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. You woke up in the patch of Buttercups, with the plants cushioning your backside, and slowly open your eyes seeing the darkened sky from the hole you just fell through. It’s much smaller from looking below ground, and you doubt you can crawl back up that high. Quickly you get off the patch of flowers, knowing that they are poisonous and can cause blisters if your skin is on them for too long. That helpful little fact Frisk had warned you about when he woke up below ground. Patting yourself off quickly you began to move on, nothing was broken, and you weren’t in any extreme pain so you took that as a good thing. 

 

“Look who’s awake. Did you have a nice nap?” you hear in a childish sing songy voice.

 

You look around startled, the encounter you just had making you weary.

 

“Well you aren’t Frisk,” it continues as you spin around trying to pinpoint the voice. Being in an enclosed space makes the voice bounce of the walls, and with it being relatively dark below ground you can’t see well either. “That’s too bad, but I can still have fun with you too. Well seems at the moment this is my first time meeting,” it chuckles at some inside joke, “ you care to give your name?”

 

You are silent.

 

“Oh no I do remember something,” the voice changes to one that you’ve heard in your nightmares.

 

 _It says your name ._ _It repeats your name. It laughs._

 

“What do you want?” you say making sure to slowly pronounce each word.

 

“A bit testy, ehh. Not that I mind it, it would be lame if you were pissing your pants already. Well I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t expecting you, in fact you are actually late. But I can make do, as always I do.” The voice seems normal now no longer upbeat.

 

“I don’t understand what you mean,” you state.

 

“Silly, _it’s my game_ you’ll understand eventually. Don’t worry about it. But for now why don’t you explore. It’ll make it all the more fun to it all tear everything apart once you actually want it to happen.”  You wait for it to say more but after a few minutes you believe it’s left, or maybe it’s just wishful thinking since you still feel like you’re being watched. Hopefully that's just paranoia.

 

“Well hello to you too creep,” you mutter. Looking around there's a bright banner just above an entrance reading ‘Hello Human(s)! Welcome to the Underground!’ and with recent events you can’t say you are. Just next to it is a large bell with a sign that reads ‘ring me and please wait’, with the phone call you caught pieces of you can’t say you think it's a good idea alerting everyone you here are just yet. The vague mention of collecting souls is the main thing on your mind, plus the fact Frisk was attacked by almost every monster they met, and including the mysterious creeper you just met, you are not taking any chances. You planned on toning down the reckless behavior that got you here in the first place, you didn't plan through it as much as you should have. You only brought a change of clothes, a small snack, along with the things Frisk gave you. They were stuck down here for almost a week, and even then they weren't sure how they had left. You didn't tell anyone where you were, and you highly doubted anyone would believe Frisk if they said. 

 

Thinking about Frisk, you know they made light of the monsters attacking them so you didn’t take it too seriously, but now that you were down here you might’ve made a huge mistake in doing so. Frisk made friends with all the monsters afterwards, but what if they killed you first? You pushed that thought back for now, whatever you were going to be faced with would be unavoidable now that you were down here. Quietly you move on ahead, if they were friendly they hopefully wouldn’t be too bothered by the fact you didn’t follow directions and ring the bell. The caves sides were decorated with colorful streamers and various kinds of glitter decorate the floor along with the word 'Welcome!'. You catch a glimpse of a small yellow speck ahead, but as soon as you blink it’s gone. 

 

You keep walking until you come across another sign, “Traps Disabled due to new ruling.” Placing your trust in the sign you move forward. So far it looks like a normal cave even has the musty and damp feeling. You come across a house built into the tunnel blocking the path forward. It’s quaint even nicer and more inviting than your home, but it’s that just based off of looks anyway. The door’s unlocked with the lights off and you walk in, the house is even lovelier inside, the faint smell of baked goods is in the air. It’s not much different than a normal house you can see a living room kitchen and three doors down the hall. You debate on exploring down the large stairway leading down or see if one of the rooms is the exit. Making your choice you head in that direction, without warning you hear a small creak in the wood floors. It’s quiet but you are on slightly on edge so even the small things can set you off. You would have to walk more cautiously to not make another noise. Another creak rang out and this time you knew it wasn’t yours, you hadn’t moved from your spot.

 

“Who are you?” A light turns on illuminating the room, sparse furniture, and hard wood floors.

 

You begin to doubt how much your heart can take with people popping out of nowhere and general overthinking of your current predicament. Slowly you turned to the voice. Almost another foot taller than you was a goat like woman, she was in a dark purple nightgown, the light illuminated her pure white fur. You remembered her name was Toriel but it would be best to let her introduce herself. “Um hey there,” you gave an awkward wave, “I’m sorry for bursting in here I was just trying to move to the next area. I don’t mean any harm.”

 

“You aren’t scared of me?” she looked groggy as if she just woke up. _You are totally breaking and entering right now, didn’t people get shot over that?_ The thought crosses your mind.

 

“Well you haven’t attacked me yet,” you emphasized on the ‘yet’ as you looked for the exit. Frisk told you Toriel was like a motherly figure but you didn’t let your guard down, they also told you she tried to make them stay.

 

She lowered her eyes noticing your eyes dart to the stairs, “I mean no harm my name is Toriel. I’m what you could call Queen here, but you don’t have to address me so. And what is your name human?”

 

You give her your name.

 

“And how did you end up here child?” the term was used kindly and you could tell she didn’t mean any disrespect by it.

 

“Well I fell down the hole and ended up here,” hopefully that didn't sound rude.

 

“Ah yes that’s definitely the only way in from above ground. Did you happen to see a small brown haired child by the way?”

 

“Yeah you mean the creepy girl or Frisk?” she raised a confused eyebrow at that.

 

“You know Frisk? Are they okay? I’m afraid I didn’t protect them as I should have, poor child. Are they happy outside? Have they a home to go back to?” she was about to continue but you cut her off noticing her worry written clearly on her face.

 

“Yes they are doing fine. I think they are relatively happy. They are healthy and living at my parents house. The whole reason I’m here was to deliver a letter for them, oh and I’m their cousin.”

 

She let out a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness, they just disappeared. And you are related to Frisk?” she sounded surprised by that, “And what letter?”

 

“Yeah I am, and the letter was for Alphys it's kinda personal though. I’ve heard a lot about the Underground from Frisk. Frisk called you Mom, and they really cared for you I could tell you that. They really miss you and the whole Underground. But they said they couldn’t come back. What did they do?” you were worried not knowing how bad it was what they did and hoped to help them get over it or support them.

 

“Sadly what they had to. I’m afraid Alphys would be asleep by now but if you wanted to you could give it to them in the morning.”

 

“And what was it they had to do?” you asked again hoping to see what had bothered the kid so much that they wouldn’t come with you, the vagueness worrying you more.

 

“I’m afraid if they didn’t tell you I will respect their opinion and do the same, it's the least I could do,” she stated, rubbing her eyes. You hide your disappointment, but you respect her on her stance.

 

“I understand, so do I wait here until then?” you didn’t forget the fact she attacked Frisk to keep them there no matter how insignificant they made it sound.

 

“For the night if you would like, it’s quite late dear. You can rest in one of the spare rooms,” she let out a small yawn showing her small fangs.

 

“I can leave if I want then?” you had to be sure.

 

“Of course, but you’ll most likely have to pay for a room to sleep in.”

 

“Well I’ll stay here then.” A fuzzy voice in your head called you cheap, causing you to shrug.

 

“We can talk more in the morning, as I am afraid I am too tired. It’s quite hard being a lone ruler," she cast her eyes to the floor, "I wish to hear more of Frisk and your relationship with them if that is alright. We can talk over breakfast I mean if you would be okay with that?” she looked at you offering a small smile. Looking in her eyes, you saw just how tired she was, with a small hint of hurt or pain. Either way it wasn't positive. 

 

“I’d love to, I have some questions also,” you said as she began show you to your room for the night. She kinda hurried, and you hoped it was because she was sleepy, and not to lock you away.

 

 _So much for exploring,_ a small voice nagged. You were tired even though you had been passed out for a good amount of time, and you wondered why you would think that.

 

“Rest well child,” she closed the door as you walked in. As soon as she left you checked if it was locked, luckily it was not. You were free to leave as she said. You peered around the room, it was a regular room with drawers, a bed, a mirror, and a closet. Looking in the mirror you saw yourself, some dirt on your clothes with messy hair but nothing else out of the ordinary.

 

“So much for exploring,” the voice repeated.

 

“Hmm?” said mid taking off your clothes to get into the bed. You had sweat and fell down in dirt/ poisonous flowers it would best not to sleep in them.

 

“Well you do have forever to. In the grand scheme of things which is endless it not really that long anyways.”

 

Once again you were looking for the mysterious voice.

 

“Look who ever you are I don’t much care to be watched as I change, sleep slash pass out,  umm oh yeah wait…” you rolled your eyes once _again_ coming up with nothing, “Thinking about it can’t say I’ve ever like to be watched.”

 

You didn’t hear a reply but you could feel eyes on you, paranoia or the thing still being there, either option was debatable. You crawled under the covers taking off the clothes that you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep in. And you tried to fall asleep, but with all that happened you couldn’t.

 

First you had a creeper possibly watching you, even facing the wall you imagination set up a tall figure watching you from the shadows. You pictured it was slenderman which wasn’t all that helpful to the sleeping part.

 

Second you were in a stranger's house. You couldn’t fall immediately asleep most nights in your own bed since your mind wandered. Now it was running full speed and re-evaluating your life, which could also count as a third reason.

 

You tried to organize them or at least forget them. You began listing all the impossible things that happened. You met monsters, there’s somebody you can’t see in your room, slenderman was a monster therefore if monsters existed he could too. You realize you were talking aloud.

 

“Enough already and go to sleep,” apparently the thing was still there and he was annoyed.

 

“Well easy for you say, you live here,” you retorted.

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“Well if you could leave that could help ,since you don’t live here and all,” you turned to face the corner you imagined it in and tossed a glare, not caring if you would look weird if they were actually someplace else. Static noises filled the silence.

 

“Interesting.”

 

“You gonna be there all night?”

 

“Perhaps,” the static noise stopped and shadow flitted across the room.

 

“Well guess I’ll be pulling an all nighter than, tha-nk you very mu-ch,” separating the words to convey annoyance.

 

 _ **Doubt it, you don’t seem that determined to stay awake.** _ A odd buzzing noise filled your ears.

 

“You say something?” Hopefully you didn’t have to add to your problems by hearing voices. There’s no way you just thought that.

 

“No. Go to sleep.”

 

“Trying to,” you held back calling it a dumb-ass. It could try to kill you, so you tried to reign in your attitude.

 

“Well if that’s your best effort, this place has no hope.” The shadow flitted in front you you could tell something was there in front of you. It was as if someone had the Harry Potter invisibility cloak effect from the movies, it was messing with your eyes but you could see a tall figure. What you guessed was a hand reached out to your eyes. You were frozen in place, as something touched your eyes. "Sleep, you’ll need your energy for tomorrow. You better be the one who can fix this. _"_ Everything became black for a second and blinking it was gone. Only now you felt relaxed almost as if you had just woken from a great night's sleep.

 

There was a knock at your door and you could hear Toriel, “I made breakfast if you’d like to have some.” She called your name when you didn’t answer.

 

“Be right there,” getting up and wiping your eyes on there was a black gunk on your hands, but it was quickly fading.

 

“Had a good night's sleep?” you heard a chuckle.

 

You could either thank him for that or get pissed that he used weird voodoo on you.

 

You ignored him your logic was that it was best not to approve (it’d happen again even if you were thankful) or threaten him, (if he was dangerous you didn’t need to get on his bad side) and got changed in the spare clothes you had in your bag and headed to the living room. You’d have to ask Toriel about the two weirdos you encountered, hoping that the different voices meant different people/creature/things/monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aim for updating once a week, sometimes sooner... sometimes later, depends. Word range per chapter changes. Guesstimate of chapters btw. 16-30. Depends on life, if I'm busy shorter chaps but more chapters to make up for it.  
> *Listening to SuicideSheeep playlist as I write*


	4. Only Perpetual Problems Persist here

Fully clothed and ignoring the fact you had yet to shower, you head to the kitchen. There’s a sweet smell in the air, and you can hear distant humming. If it weren’t for the fact that you were in essentially a strangers house this might have been normal. “Morning,” you call out not wanting to sneak up on her, she’s over the stove cooking. The oven though she is cooking on looks extremely old and even the fire looks odd, with random white sparks popping out similar to the little sparklers given out on the fourth of July.  _ At least the pancakes look good, hopefully that makes up for the housefire.  _ She seemed calm even as the fire sparks landed on the wooden counters. 

 

“There’s some on the table it’s butterscotch pancakes. I hope you like it.”

 

“Smells great,” you walk to the table watching the silent fire. 

 

“It’s magic, I use it to cook,” she said as it is was extremely normal. 

 

“Oh yeah that make sense, it just looks different than I’m used to seeing,” it was a only a half truth though.

 

“Liar,” a voice buzzed in your head.

 

Brushing it off you begin to eat the pancakes, they have a sweet caramel like taste which is nice since there is no syrup. “So what would you to know?” 

 

“Everything, but since you are a guest I will let you ask first,” she offered. Frisk told you a ton of stuff but there was some holes in their story. Maybe now there could be some answers to it up.

 

“What do you know about resets?” 

 

“What is that?” she gave a puzzled look as she flipped the pancakes on griddle.

 

“How about what's it like being royalty?” you change the subject since it was most likely that she didn’t know anyways.

 

“Well it is difficult. There’s many things to do, as Queen I must look out for everyone. And even though I was not always the one anyone was to follow I tried my best to keep my eye out for everyone. I previously renounced being a ruler but I still had the instinct to protect others. While I was gone many things changed so I am trying to emend them.”

 

“So what would you like to ask?” I guess it would be best to go back and forth asking questions.

 

“Did you feel welcomed when you first fell? I was so worried about Frisk I forgot to ask about you.”

 

“Well you were nice but as for the other two I can't say that they gave of the welcome vibe,” you signaled with air quotations on the welcome.

 

“There was a bell you were supposed to ring, the greeter could've shown you around.”

 

“I would've but with the stuff I heard it seemed sketchy to alert everyone I was here. Frisk told me that they were attacked when they came down here by almost everyone, ringing a bell didn't sound like a good idea generally.”

 

“I can understand why, I am sorry to hear that. I will try to make it seem more welcome.” Toriel’s back faced you so couldn't see her expression, but from her tone it didn't sound as cheery as earlier. 

 

“I don't think that the decorations are bad or anything it's a nice thought. I think I just wanted to explore on my own. So why did you want to keep Frisk here?”

 

Finished with her cooking and dumping the last pancake on the plate she sat down to across from you at the small table. She made no sign she would be eating also, but watched contently as you ate. “The laws were aggressive to any human, in order to collect their soul. I believed it would be best that I kept watch over them.”

 

“They were being attacked even before they left your home. And for a majority you weren't there. The underground gate from your basement is not a barrier you could've followed but you wallowed in your failure, either you suck at protecting or you're not even trying,” the childlike voice added. She showed no reaction to it.

 

“Did you hear anything?” 

 

“No. What did you hear?” she asked confused.

 

_ Admit to hearing voices on the second meeting to a queen who could do fire magic? _

 

“My ear was just ringing for some reason it happens just checking” you shrug, and pull on your right ear, “All better maybe it from altitude or something. So after I give the letter I suppose I’ll leave?” best to change the subject rather than leave it on the lie.

 

“Leave?” she furrowed her bushy eyebrows.

 

“Yeah back home,” you repeated hoping she wasn’t going back on her word yesterday.

 

“Without the souls the barrier remains you can’t leave the Underground.”

 

Interjecting, “But Frisk left! I can’t stay here forever.”

 

“I agree with you, but I have no idea how Frisk left and the souls are missing too. You’ll be most likely stuck here.”

 

“So I’ll be staying here how long? Forever? I,” you took a deep breath it wasn’t her fault. Frisk never brought up not being able to leave, why would they leave that out?

 

“I’m sorry. It it’s any comfort I’ll make sure you live a happy life here.”

 

_ Life, implying you’d live down here forever. Die down here. Would anyone even find you? They couldn’t even find Frisk until he wandered into the street. Would people believe them if they said where you were. What would they do if they found this place? She called you name as you paced around the table as you worried for yourself and the monsters. Would they be treated as humans or animals. Heck some people treated their own kind as animals. Would you just wither away down here, what could you even do down here? What type of life would this be? What about the people you knew about? You just up and left without a word. If they didn’t find you what would happen to Frisk, you could see them being blamed even institutionalized. They would say you left to find monsters, would anyone believe them, you had yet to met someone who did. There were so many problems. _

 

You felt a furry paw stop you in your tracks. She wrapped her large arms around you, and hugged you. It was meant to calm you, but it only made you stutter and stand stiff. Slowly you welcomed the hug the thoughts in your head calming, and awkwardly returned the hug. She smelled like pancakes and her fur was soft like a cat's, not at all course like goat hair.

 

“Thanks. I think I’ll look for a way out before anything. I mean Frisk did it so it can’t be impossible.”

 

Releasing you, she ruffled your hair.  _ No wonder Frisk called her Mom.  _ “If that is what you wish, just know if you can’t find one you are always welcome here. As long as you don’t refrain from unkind acts, and keep peace with monsters,” her eyes lowered to glare, as she towered above you and her tone changed. The air crackled from either magic or tension.

 

Giving a shaky nod, “Yup, good vibes here.” She returned to her smile.

 

"So how's Frisk more in depth?" she stared intently.

 

"Well school's good from what I heard, he has a few friends and I don't think they're bullied. He has a bunch of work he missed, and he's been getting good grades. My parents treat him nice he's eating right, oh and he talks about everyone down here all the time to me. He really misses everyone. He draws you guys all the time also, I think they're accurate. As for other people they see the monster thing as something caused by stress because of the death of their parents. So no one believes anything about this place. Which might be a good thing because I have no idea how people would react. They're definitely quieter and more reserved now. Besides that it's all good."

 

"That is relief just to know how they are I assumed they had died."

 

You didn't mention that they said they did. Multiple times.

 

"Yup, all good."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan on posting more college and work and side hobbies you know. Short chapter because I wanted to post quickly. More chapters to come length varies.


	5. To Start Off The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Great Papyrus! Oh and that other one ( ƅ°ਉ°)ƅ

Toriel ended up making a massive stack of pancakes. They were quite large to begin with and the pile was close to a foot high. So far you only ate 3 and a quarter and you were already full.

 

“Maybe you could eat your problems away,” the garbled voice from last night joked.

 

She eventually ate quietly and watched you eat from across the table, once she was done cooking. Since it was already so quiet in the house the chewing noises were the only sounds you could hear, which only added to the awkward. Try as you might you could feel her watching you even as you tried to keep your eyes on your food.

 

A good few minutes passed and you were to full to eat anymore and had resorted to picking at your pancake debating if it would be best to finish it off.

 

“Do you not care for it?” you could hear her disappointment in her tone, taking your playing with the food as you not liking it.

 

“No I think it’s wonderful. I just don’t eat that much,” you quickly replied not want to hurt her feelings, besides the pancakes were damn good.

 

“Are you malnourished, I’m sorry I didn’t take into consideration…” she began to ramble.

 

“I just meant I’m literally am full right now, these are some of the best pancakes I’ve ever had,” you interjected.

 

“Oh,” she opened her mouth widely, “It’s just that from what I learned that the most important meal of the day is breakfast. And I thought you would eat about much.. more. ”

 

“I’m not a part cow,” the words slipped out and you were chuckling. _Maybe that was in poor choice considering she looked part goat, but the look on her face with her raised eyebrows was quite funny._

 

“Oh, I see we have joker in here. I was hoping you weren’t in a bad moooo-d,”  she wagged a eyebrow at you the worried creases disappearing above her brow.

 

“She makes a very convincing cow noise, you should hear her when she does sheep impressions,” added the mysterious voice.

 

It was a extremely corny joke but the realistic moo made it hard not to laugh, had she done it by itself you could mistake it as a cow the house. “Yeah it’s just the thought of never returning home. I wish Frisk came along,” your smile winded down, “But can’t dwell on it there’s bound to be a way out anyway.”

 

“I in fact called in one of the Royal Guard, to help you look around. More like a tour guide, I think it’s a great idea.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just wash up and head out. Then I promise I’ll be out of your way. Thanks for letting me sleep here for the night and the food.”

 

“Feel free to come back anytime. And it was my responsibility to help you as a queen you are my quest and as a being I can’t turn away someone in need,” she stood up and began to clear off the table. Taking your cue you left to get ready.

 

Toriel overall seemed like a good person, you thought to yourself as you took a quick shower not wanting to impose but you were sweaty from yesterday and you felt unclean. She even snuck some clothes on your bed for you to change into afterwards along with a toothbrush. Looking down the drain was slightly clogged from white fur which made you wonder how much she had to clean it.

 

“So what’s the plan for leaving?” the voice returned running your pondering.

 

“Privacy please disembodied voice,” you sighed washing off all the soap then turning off the shower and quickly toweling dry and dressing. _There was no way you were going to continue showering with gods knows what could be watching._

 

“I assure you I have no interest in your menial hygienic needs,” you could hear the eyes rolling.

 

“So what are you?” you asked dressed with in a what seemed like a knitted turtleneck and slightly baggy pants from your bag along with the other necessities. It wasn’t that fashionable, but boy was it comfortable.

 

“I’m going to be helping you so does it matter?”

 

“Yes, and define help. Because what you consider helping might not be the same for me,” you added toweling dry your hair.

 

“I’m going to help you get out of here and back to the surface.”

 

“What’s in it for you?” _Who would trust the voice that might be in their head anyways._

 

“I only ask that you seal off the hole above ground I promise it won’t harm anyone.”

 

“Why?” Not that you would you wanted to hear their side.

 

“Because the door only opens with souls, if no humans can get in no souls. Simple. No more of you kind will have to die down here. So it should be a bonus for you.”

 

“And trap monsters underground, that’s not fair to them.”

 

“Yes. But your kind will be safe. Unless you want your kind to die here for us.”

 

“No. I’m not trapping the monsters here, I don’t want anyone to die but I’m not going to lock away everyone here.”

 

“Maybe that’s better. I have seen how humans act towards one another with pure cruelty and bias. Imagine how monsters would be treated, if you can’t even treat one another right how will you treat other sentient beings that are classified as monsters.”

 

“That’s not my choice. You just gave me a straw man argument, not one I could even agree with. I agree with you that some people are like that but not everyone. I’m sure...”

 

“I have seen enough of ‘people’” the voice spat out interrupting, “ To know that it will end badly.”

 

“Well I haven’t seen the future, so I can’t agree with you. I try not to generalize everyone based on their species,” crossing your arms to emphasize your point since you couldn't exactly glare at a voice.

 

“I’ll rephrase this if you had to die to release all monster kind from the underground would you? If you would do something so selfless then I will believe that not all humans are as I first thought.” _Was that a threat or challenge?_

 

“TIS THE GREAT PAPYRUS HERE! WHERE IS THE NEW HUMAN!”

 

Before you could come up with an answer to question or even consider dying or process it the voice rang out from beyond the bathroom door. You were okay with ending the conversation there, not wanting to discuss death with whatever the voice was.

 

“HUMAN I COME TO ESCORT YOU THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!”

 

It was quiet for a moment until the door was rattling from someone trying to open it from the other side. Luckily you locked it since after all your were showering in a stranger's house.

 

“HUMAN ARE YOU O K!”

 

“Yeah, I’m alright I’m coming out!”  swinging open the door inward they toppled over on their stomach. Most likely because they were holding the handle and still were. In scramble to stand up they dusted themselves off with the most flair you’d ever seen coming from someone who was face down just moments ago. And posed as if nothing happened afterward.

 

“Are you okay Papyrus?” you asked.

 

“How did you know?” you could see his skeleton jaw opened wide and his eye holes wearing a look of shock.

 

“You kinda just announced yourself.”

 

“I see,” you could hear the pang of disappointment.

 

“So are you okay?”

 

“YES I AM ALRIGHT!” he returned to his high level of excitement, also his outdoor voice.

 

“So I guess you’re the tour guide?”

 

“INDEED. NYEH HEH HEH. I AM THE MOST QUALIFIED AS ROYAL GUARD TO HELP,” he accentuated his bold statement with a flip of his bright red scarf.

 

“I’ll just grab my stuff then and we can head out,” you said slinking past him to grab your bag, once done you followed him down the hall and to the stairs leading to the basement. Not wanting to be rude you again thanked Toriel, who was busy reading over various papers at the table.

 

“I wish you luck,” she smiled and returned to her work.

 

“HUMAN! THE WAY TO SNOWDIN IS DOWN HERE!”

 

“Yup, coming!” you quickly followed him down the stairs and through the winding halls until you reached a large and intricate door.

 

A cold breeze was blowing through making you shiver from your damp hair. Without warning Papyrus kicked the door making it swing open and unleash a large gust of cold wind and snowflakes. The turtleneck helped but that was the only thing, that kept you warm.

 

“I SHALL FIRST SHOW YOU ACROSS TOWN!” he declared with a fist raised to the air.

 

“Sure, nice enthusiasm, ” you said rubbing your hands together to keep warm.

 

“THANK YOU I HAVE BEEN TOLD I HAVE DANGEROUSLY EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS!”

 

Following him from behind you had to keep a close eye on him with the snow that seemed to pick up as you moved forward making it harder to see too far ahead. Tall trees surrounded you, had you been properly dressed this might have been fun. You could see your breath in front of you, but everything else seemed mostly white.

 

“PAPYRUS!” You shouted when you could barely see him ahead.

 

“IT IS OKAY HUMAN JUST KEEP WALKING STRAIGHT FORWARD!”

 

 _Were you even facing the right direction?_ Trusting his words you kept trudging along, you couldn’t even see his footprints in the snow. If he made any they would’ve been covered in fresh snow anyway. Your feet though sunk about an inch or so deep in the snow with every step. Your shoes did very little to keep the warm in. At the moment you could still feel your toes so you were hopefully alright for now. After a while though you had yet to see the snow clear up and your fingers were numbing. _Not a good sign._ Eventually you could see the flowing red scarf and the snow did seem to clear. It kept slowing down and soon Papyrus was fully visible again.

 

“YOU DID GREAT HUMAN WITH ME AS YOUR GUIDE SUCCESS WAS GUARANTEED!”

 

You sneezed and sniffled all the way to town. All the while Papyrus acted as a tour guide describing random snow piles and tree stumps.

 

“HUMAN YOUR NOSE IS QUITE RED! AND LEAKING!” he said once he finally turned around after multiple sneezes.

 

“Yeah, I think it would be best to get warm. I don’t feel so good,” your head hurt and your damp hair made you even colder. None of your fingers were blue so you didn’t have to worry about frostbite.

 

“Papyrus? Is that the human you were talking about? It looks sick,” came gravely voice from behind you. Swirling around you saw what you guessed was the shorter brother, since Frisk had drawn and talked about the both of them so much.

 

“I ASSURE YOU THEY…”

 

You rudely interrupted with a row of uncontrollable sneezes.

 

“I don’t think they are supposed to do that Papyrus,” the short skeleton stated.

 

“Correct,” you joked breaking into another sneezing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be using chapter summaries that much b/c spoilers. As for Reader personality traits I hoped that have been noticed are  
> Sarcastic, Honesty, Curiosity, Open minded, and Observant.
> 
> She has flaws and you'll see them soon depending on posting schedule, if I was to list them I'd feel obligated to explain them. That's for the story and will come up as it moves forward. 
> 
> Story I plan on being a good length and since I'm posting shorter (1.3k word minimum) chapters it may seem like it takes a while to progress. Don't worry you'll see all the characters. (mostly the main ones) I just don't want to rush into it hasty intros b/c haste makes waste.


	6. Advice from a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fevered daydreams literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader thoughts are italicized, other voice in head is bold + italic so no confusion. I fixed it so it wouldn't be confusing.

Ahead a normal looking door lay ahead, just a dull shade of grey with a plain grey knob to match. Besides that there was nothing but white walls, for some odd reason you could only look dead straight ahead, to the door. Slowly you reached to turn the handle, albeit not by free as if you were possessed to do so. It opened slowly and without noise, which was scarier than the normal creaky door sounds most horror movies seemed to make. _Silent before the storm they say._ Taking a step forward since you could only move ahead you walked through the doorway. Once inside you were able to move around freely. Another hallway it seemed lead ahead, looking behind you the door had closed and there was no handle. _Why bother in trying to open it whatever was ahead you were getting glaring signs that someone or something was directing you ahead._

 

 _Best to go with the flow._ The absence of any color besides white and the hospital lighting only made it seem more surreal. Plus you couldn’t spy any light sources that were lighting the room. The short hallway came to an end and among the back wall was a tall black oozing form standing stark out against the white walls. It looked like an oil spill had fused with a scarecrow, the only non dripping things about it were its hands and the cracked parts of its face. Its eyes were just as unsettling as black ovals, although there wasn’t even the slightest reaction as to whether it saw you yet or if it was alive.

 

“I’ll just let you sleep or continue dripping around then,” you whispered backing away slowly on tiptoes. Not that it helped it was dead silent, and your shoes seemed to give the slightest squeak against the tiles.

 

“I know you’re there,” came the voice you’d been hearing in your head from the blob ahead. Not anything moved though as he spoke not counting the goop that was dripping.

 

“So are you the voice I have been hearing my head? Might I ask what are you?” you didn’t make the inclination of moving any closer to it.

 

“I was a normal monster and I had accident that made me like this. Ironically it made even more monstrous,” it gave a sad chuckle to it’s own joke. _Depressing._

 

“I’m sorry that happened.”

 

“Doesn’t change anything though.”

 

“True. So why am I here?”

 

“This isn’t exactly a place, you aren’t here either. You are currently on a couch with a fever of ninety-nine point six, asleep. I couldn’t tell you why you are here in the between time zones.”

 

“So you aren’t a voice in my head?” you asked a bit too quickly.

 

“Somewhat I am a voice that only you can hear. But I am no figment of imagination.”

 

“So about the other voice the weird buzzing one?”

 

“I can’t explain that one.”

 

“So I’m not in the clear for crazyville yet then,” you let out a sigh.

 

“You seemed unfazed by most things so far.”

 

“Yeah, freaking out never helped anything. So I’ll just work with what I’ve being given.”

 

“A calm mind is always necessary,” he said clearly implying that he was ‘calm minded and rational.’

 

“So when I wake up I leave?”

 

“Hopefully,” causing you to frown for elaboration which he did not provide.

 

“And if that happens?” you prodded for more information.

 

“I don’t know. I’m may be a scientist but I am not all knowing, I am still puzzled as to why you are here,” he answered flatly.   

 

You let out a longer sigh, “It’s just problem after problem ain’t it.”

 

“I can agree with that.”

 

“So while I’m here about that question earlier…”

 

“Yes you never answered it. I do understand your point but it’s risky not all humans are good and magic won’t work well against bullets also humans vastly outnumber monsters. Tossing random numbers out for every monster there is close to seven million humans. No matter what extremists will exist and they will surely wipe out monster kind without a thought. Especially if your kind can so easily kill one another over petty disputes over abstract concepts such as religion and appearance. Please understand this, especially if opening the barrier will cost lives perhaps even yours.”

 

“That’s a lot to process.” _So going home wasn’t going to be the only issue. Ignore the other creepy voice for the moment._

 

“I can only speak to you, and everyone else is set on returning to the surface as if it were some form of adventure. You might be the only voice I can convey my reason through, and carry out precautions in steed for me.”

 

“Look, I’ll do what I can but I just don’t know enough. I'm not going to make such a huge decision like that because you want me to.”

 

“Do as you must after all I can’t do anything to stop what’s to come anyways, ” even though you couldn’t see much of a reaction to read anything, his voice shown much pain in his words. “Seems you’re waking up," his head snapping to the right seeing something you couldn’t.

 

With a gasp you shot up straight, making your head hurt more and knocking over the blanket on top of you.

 

“You alright?” asked the skeleton in the blue jacket poking at your forehead his finger ( _bone_ ) was cold against your warm forehead.

 

“Yeah, I’ve just got a small fever. Thanks for letting me rest here,” you rubbed your neck.

 

“Well I cold not just leave you there,” somehow even with being made of bones he still rose a eyebrow at the joke.

 

“So I guess I won’t be exploring as soon as hoped,” you said stretching out your arms and taking a look around. It was pretty empty with some basic furniture such as the green couch, a end table, and a TV. There were a few photos tacked on the wall, some of them close ups on Papyrus’s face or him posing, and some with Sans asleep in odd places such as what looked like a lemonade stand, others were of other monsters you had yet to see. By far the best one of the few framed had Frisk with multiple hotdogs on their head.

 

“I WOULDN'T ADVISE THAT! I AM AFRAID THAT THIS IS MY FAULT, ACCEPT THIS AS AN APOLOGY!”Papyrus ran out of the kitchen in a apron, carrying a pair of folded pants.

 

“You didn’t do anything I just wasn’t expecting a snowstorm underground.”

 

“WELL THEN HAVE THIS AS A GIFT! I WENT SHOPPING FOR WARMER HUMAN CLOTHES TO HELP!”

 

“You really don’t have to,” you tried not to be indebted to anyone, especially if you just met them. But he kept shoving the pants in your face with puppy eyes which was oddly adorable. You looked over to Sans for help, only to receive a shrug.  It was bad manners just to accept things from people without giving anything in return, you still felt kinda guilty for just spending the night at Toriel’s rather than a hotel.

 

“There’s a no return policy on Hot Pants,” you heard him murmur.

 

“Okay thank you. I’ll repay it then,”  you rush to fish through your bag which was on the armrest of the couch. _Let’s just hope these bottle caps are currency so far Frisk hadn’t given you any reason to doubt them._

 

“NO IT’S ALRIGHT. JUST TAKE IT.” Papyrus placed the pants in your lap and ran to the kitchen his pink frilly apron ruffling.

 

They were black and much more stylish than any bottoms you had brought with you, and they seemed to be warm as if they just came out of the dryer. “Thank you, these look great.”

 

“I ALSO WILL BE MAKING GET WELL SPAGHETTI!” he hollered from the kitchen.

 

“Sounds great I really am feeling a lot better if I am lucky we can still go look around,” you definitely felt loads better than you did earlier.

 

“Afraid it’s dark out kiddo best to stay inside,” stated Sans.

 

“But it’s in the morning?!” 

 

“You were passed out for a good eight hours,” he added, "Paps saw you weren't dressed best for the weather and spent a good four hours trying to buy Hot-pants, they're quiet popular down here."

 

 **_You’ve only been down here a day and half and you’d already spent a third of the time asleep. Seriously._ ** A voice buzzed in thinking the same as you.

 

“I really can pay you back," he shook his skull, "Well then I guess after eating I can find a hotel or something? Umm, thank you again I hate imposing. I'll find a way to pay you back then!” you declared.

 

“SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN! YOU ARE VERY WELCOME. IT IS MY JOB AS YOUR GUIDE,” Papyrus said bringing out large plates with a decent amount of spaghetti.

 

* * *

 

After eating

 

“The sauce was great Papyrus. Thanks for the meal,” you didn’t mention that the noodles were crunchy and soggy at the same time. Luckily the sauce covered it up… mostly.

 

“THANK YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus blushed adorably.

 

“So the hotel place is past Grillby’s sounds easy enough, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then?” you checked not wantingto be lost in the snow.

 

“YES I WILL BRING SPAGHETTI!”

 

Heading out with dry hair and the Hotpants in your hands keeping warm, you were sure you’d be fine. There was only a small layer of snow on the ground and a few flakes were falling nothing near as bad as it was before.

 

You walked past a ‘librarby’, the Grillby's restaurant, and even a Christmas tree with a few presents underneath until you reached the innkeepers place. She smiled politely flashing her white buck teeth as you opened the door. “Can I get you anything dear?” she said with a slight southern twang.

 

“Could I get a room with this,” you showed her the caps in the bag which made her rabbit ears perk up.

 

“Yes, absolutely it’s only Eighty,” you gave her a puzzled look, “Four of the Gold ones per night.”

 

“Thanks,” you handed her the money and went upstairs, after she handed you a key with the number one tagged on it. Upstairs there was only two rooms, which made you wonder how the business stayed afloat. Unlocking it you could hear faint musical snoring which was not in the least bit bad, considering it sounded like a symphony. Inside was a large bed with a end table and larger table that was empty with a lamp in the corner. Underneath your feet was a fluffy rug, it was an extremely nice room which brought up the question how much did you pay for the room in bottle caps compared to normal money. You weren't too worried since you still had a ton of bottle caps though but it wasn't going to last forever. You  plopped on the soft bed, you weren’t the least bit tired after all you just slept eight hours, and your fever had gone away with amazing speed. _Perhaps it was the spaghetti._

 

After a couple minutes you decided to try on the hot pants, and when you did it was like being wrapped in warm blankets. Plus looking down they hugged you in all the right places, comfortable and stylish. If you were going to get any souvenirs down here it would be 10 more of these for sure. Rummaging through the bag for your phone, something that you hadn’t thought to check earlier. The screen was cracked and wouldn’t turn on either, so you dropped it back in the bag. There was nothing to do besides go to sleep here so maybe it would be best to do some scouting around. The library would be the best places to start to look for clues, hopefully it was just a misspelling.

  
Heading out once again you locked up your room and took a few gold bottle caps just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching any Alice in wonderland references? (BOOK)  
> Also thanks for the Kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. I think altogether it'll be 60k or slightly over or under in words altogether. I can't tell if it's moving slow most of the time and rushed at the parts don't want rushed, writing it gives a different perspective I write for fun (else why would I waste the time) and then when I read it I look for flaws. And Thanks for Checking it out.
> 
> More Sans next chapter don't worry I prefer plot then fluff not mostly fluff and some plot. There's a balance to make a story.


	7. King and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background and little fluff and slight feels (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song listen before reading or during if you can for max speed on the feels train. How we breathe by Pinback. Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, and reading. It makes my day to wake up and see it.

The library was small, altogether there was 6 large bookshelves organized by color.  _ Maybe it was easier to color code everything since there was so few books. _ Looking through some of the books would help you find a way out of here, perhaps you could get a little insight into things. Skimming through the titles ‘The Barrier: a History By W.D.’ sounded like it would be the best bet, so you sat at one of the tables and flipped through the pages to look at the pictures first, to see what you were dealing with. They were very old grainy photos and black and white so it was hard to see exact details, plus the lighting of the cave wasn’t helpful for photographing. Flipping back to the first page you began to read. Most likely not going to get an immediate breakthrough analyzing any poor quality photos.

 

**‘It seemed as if humans were going to win the War, and completely annihilate monsters. They’re two sides to the coin though, some humans sided with monsterkind. Treated as traitors they were forced to fight or die, if found not even harboring the slightest ill will to monsters they were used in public executions which could often lead to whole families in, to send grisly reminders to the public in the most barbaric ways imaginable. Flogging, hanging, beheading, drowning, known as witch trials they were tried for consorting with demons a cruel name given to monsters. Cornered with nowhere else to go seven loyal humans to the monster cause sacrificed themselves to seal monsters underground. The barrier was proof that their was still hope in or monster and human cooperation.  Nor do monsters blame all humans for it due to the sacrifice. The sacrifice...”**

 

“Whatcha reading?” a voice whispered in your ear making you pop up with a yelp making them chuckle. The librarian glared at you and put their fingers to their lips gesturing a shush sign. 

 

You tilted your head back and were greeted with a shit eating grin. “Couldn’t fall asleep so I wanted to get a little research done? Why are you here?”

 

“Novel reason?” you gave Sans a blank stare. “No real reason,” he repeated slowly, “Nov el reason.” 

 

“Oh no I got it. It wasn’t that humerus, tibia honest it was pretty bad. Buts it’s spine, I gotta hand it to you it was a nice try.” His smile perked up.

 

“And I feared you didn’t have a funny bone.”

 

“Don’t judge a book by it’s...” a loud hissing noise stopped you mid joke. Which was fine because you just spent most of your bone jokes in one go.

 

The librarian was giving you the death glare, so you went back to reading silently. Sans plopped in the seat next to you and hovered over your shoulder. 

 

**“The sacrifice of the seven humans made a barrier that was nearly impossible to cross from either side. At the cost of their lives, they sealed the monsters within, and the humans out. A quote from one of the seven recorded by then Prince Asgore, “We have wronged you, I’m sorry friend it has come to pass the tragedies, the destruction, I wish I could just ceased it all. As my most of my family lies in shallow graves, I won’t let it pass for nought. I give you the only magic that humans can hold, I hope that the day shall come to pass when you no longer have a need for me. I am selfish to request that you may watch over my child may they carry the strength I leave here.” Those were last written words by Charles Termin. A loyal...”**

 

The odd buzzing in your ears returned but nothing was said.

 

“Yo, zoning out already?” the skeleton prodded your shoulder.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Do you want to see it, the barrier?” he questioned.

 

“If it’s the way out then yeah. But I don’t think I’d be able to walk that far overnight.” You could feel the librarians eyes melting a hole in the side of your head as you talked, whispered quieter not wanting to get in anymore trouble.

 

“I know a few shortcuts here and there,” he casually shrugged.

 

“I suppose, but I don’t want to leave the book.” 

 

“Meet me outside and I’ll check it out for you. I’ll sequel you in a minute.”

 

“Story, that’s bad. I can’t even,” you fake chuckled, “Please no.” 

 

“Plenty more where that came from doll, seeya out front,” Sans winked.

 

“Sans do you do know you still owe Physics General Relativity?” you overheard the librarian saying as you walked out. 

 

Outside the cold barely bothered you with the new spiffy pants which was nice. 

 

“Enjoying my book?” you heard the warbled voice ask. 

 

“It’s… sad. I can’t say much else I am glad to get some perspective on things though,” you watched you breath rise up in wisps as you spoke.

 

“Well what were you expecting the monsters were locked underground, it wasn’t because we wanted to.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

You felt a gush of warm air coming from the opening library door and Sans walked out carrying the book. “Just make sure to return it.”

 

“Thanks, I promise I will. So where’s this shortcut?” you grabbed the book.

 

“Just follow me,” he started walking shoving his hand into his pockets..

 

“Down a alleyway during the night sure!” you added extra sarcasm following him anyways. 

 

After a couple seconds you had blink and found yourself down a golden hallway with high pillars the sunlight shining on the tiles. “Wait what?” you said generally confused. He kept on walking anyways down to a dark doorway. Walking inside it was dark but a small patch of sunlight shining down on a crown and robe white ashes scattered among it. Far in the back was a large tunnel around eight times taller than you. Glass containers were lying about, and spots if buttercups grew from various places. It filled you with dread.

 

“What happened here?” you questioned him.

 

‘I don’t know but I do know that pile ashes is a dead monster.” His voice was emotionless and as he turned to to face you there was no white spots in his eyes. Your heart raced a little, but you stood strong he continued, “Why did you come down here?”

 

“To deliver a love letter.”

 

“Wait what?” his menacing voice disappeared and his pupils returned.

 

“Yeah, Frisk wanted me to. It’s for Alphys.”

 

“They- they like her?” he stuttered.

 

“No it’s from somebody else.”

 

“Oh and you just went along with it?” he questioned no longer menacing.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Kiddo you could’ve died.”

 

“I’m not a kiddo and as you can see I’m fine. For the moment anyways,” you retorted.

 

“Well, I’m not the one who just got a fever.” You couldn’t argue with that.

 

“So how are they?”

 

You repeated what you had told Toriel which seemed to satisfy him.

 

“I am glad they’re alive.” 

 

“Yeah from what I heard you were the only one who didn’t fight them or at least make something to attack them.”

 

“Yeah I promised. And they didn’t kill any monsters at least that I know of.”

 

“I suppose, but they still got hurt. They’ve gone through a lot. Did they talk about themselves while they were here?”

 

“Now that I think about it, no. They were very quiet, I suppose everyone else did the talking.”

 

“Yeah, it takes a while for them to open up even more so now. So far everyone’s been nice to me but to think that literally everyone attacked them some with the intent to kill, just after their parents died too,” it made you upset just thinking about it.

 

Sans fidgeted, “I didn’t know.” 

 

“Yeah they haven’t talked about it to anyone. I just know because we are related. Did anyone ever ask how they got here?”

 

**_“People only get lost by themselves for a reason.”_ **

 

“No, I didn’t. But you could tell something was off when they were just walking alone, you know Papyrus even asked them on a date to cheer him up.”

 

“Oh I heard. Frisk was devastated with being friendzoned though,” you emphasized sarcastically.

 

“Yeah my bro is pretty great.”

 

“So I’ve heard them say,” you recall your first meeting. “Well it’s late and I’ve got some reading to do can I go back? I doubt the barriers going to break by looking at it long enough.”

 

“You never know, I think it just wiggled a little. Just barrierly.”

 

“Harde har har. No really.”

 

* * *

 

 

Following ‘the shortcut’ you arrived in front of your hotel. “Thanks it was fun and saved the uhh how long would it take to reach there?”

 

“Around a week. I would've warped Frisk but it was dangerous the king had passed a kill on sight human decree, he going to uphold that no matter what..”

 

“Thanks for saving the week walk and not following through on that rule, I'm am happy they made it back. They wanted to return but... they didn't feel they could.”

 

“Yeah it no biggie. I liked the kid, if you see them again tell them there are welcome back anytime.” he said scratching the back of his skull. 

 

“No wonder you asked them on a date to that restaurant,” you teased.

 

“What can I say I’m a bone- afide casanova.”

 

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that I’m going to head to my room. Seeya!” you said opening the door as the bunny lady waved to you in greeting.

 

“Oh and I forgot to mention that those pants look hot on you,” you saw the return of the shit eating grin. I took you a moment to get that joke but you were flustered until then. Which made the shit eating grin last even longer.

  
“Night!” you said unable to come up with a comeback. You could swear the hear the bunny innkeeper snickering at you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make a chapter with the feels, and as you can guess who that child was. I wanted to make Chara not just a random psycho serial killer. I think that some of the reasons that will be provided help make you understand, not necessarily agree with what's she doing. I really hate just flat villains when you can't see their perspective, and I want this to be 100% reader perspective. Probs be 20 chaps maybe less or more give or take 2 but I can't exactly put a range in. Formula: friends/ fluff > then that other stuff. Not just blamo smuts here. Also I am editing stuff so point out errors cause it'd be a mistake to leave them in. LEEDLE LEEDLE LEE.


End file.
